


Push

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-28
Updated: 2010-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushes into her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push

He pushed into her. A slow, steady movement that stretched her open and had her panting. Jo groaned, hands fisted in the sheets as Lucifer filled her. She had the Devil between her legs, balls flush against her ass, and eyes wide as he felt her tight and wet around him.

It still amazed her that this Fallen angel had somehow fallen in love with her, and stopped the apocalypse because of that love.

Jo wrapped her legs around his hips, arching up into him. Lucifer took the hint and pulled back out as slowly as he slid into her. Jo met his thrusts, hands grasping at him, as he pushed inside her, over and over, slow and steady.

She pulled his head down, kissing him hard before nipping at his earlobe. "I won't break."

Eyes going dark, Lucifer pulled out and slammed back in. Jo cried out, urging him on, legs tightening around him. The slap of flesh against flesh mixed in with their harsh breathing filled the room until Lucifer shuddered against her, head thrown back as he came. Feeling him spilling hot inside her triggered Jo. She clenched around him, groaning as her orgasm swept over her.


End file.
